


Therefore [Podfic]

by arkadyevna, Opalsong, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: Podfic ofThereforebymontparnasse.The shortest distance between two people is rarely a straight line. It's a good thing Josephine knows how to dance.





	Therefore [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Therefore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178125) by [montparnasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montparnasse/pseuds/montparnasse). 



> This was a project created for Podfic Polygons 2018.  
> The fic was chosen by SomethingIncorporeal, recorded by arkadyevna, edited by Opalsong, and coverart was created by RsCreighton.

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton

| 

##  Therefore

  


**Author:** montparnasse  
  
**Reader:** arkadyevna  
  
**Editor:** Opalsong  
  
**Fandom:** Dragon Age: Inquisition  
  
**Pairing:** Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** The shortest distance between two people is rarely a straight line. It's a good thing Josephine knows how to dance.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Therefore.mp3)  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178125) | **Wordcount:** 3556  
[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Therefore.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB| **Duration:** 0:27:31  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
